My Last Breath
by PuppetGirl131
Summary: I wasn't sure how we had ended up into the situation that we were currently in, but the moment I felt the bus swerve off the road quickly I had jerked awake clinging to the seat for dear life. I could hear everyone's screams as we rolled down a hill, and soon there was a loud splash and I saw that the bus was sinking.


**Author's note: It's raining, it's cold, it's wet, and I wanted to write about something tragic. If you all hate the ending you can tell me that, and I will add something to make you all happy again, you know, an alternate ending. So yeah, I regret nothing, and I hope that you all read and enjoy this.**

**The song I mention belongs to Skillet, and the characters belong to Andrew Hussie.**

**If you start crying I am sorry. This is all sad.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

When my father told me that I had to ride the bus to school, I admit that I felt a little disappointed. I suppose that it was mostly because he would always give my brother and I rides was what made me upset that he was unable to do it now all because his job was requiring him to work around school time. I of course told my father that it was all fine, and that I would make sure that my brother and I would get to the bus stop on time and make it to school. All was pretty much "dandy" the first couple of weeks. People talked nonstop, people shouted, name called, and so many other things that I found highly offensive. My brother, Karkat, agreed to, I added it to the list of things that I knew we both agreed on.

Riding the bus to school for almost a month now, was proving to be a task itself. Every morning I would wake up at 5 am on the spot, take a quick shower, get ready, then I would wake my brother up around six thirty, and while he got ready I would make the both of us breakfast. It was all a simple everyday task that I quickly grew accustomed to. On this particular day though, my brother was running a fever, so I had made him stay home. Of course he protested for nearly ten minutes, but gave up quickly. Being the good brother that I do try to be, I got him some medicine, a glass of water, and I sent him back to bed. I had told him to text me or our father if he needed anything, and I kissed him on the forehead despite his protests. Once I step out of his room and close the door, I decide to check the time, 6:38. The bus would be here at 6:50, just enough time to make my brother some soup and stick it in the fridge if he did become hungry. But then I realized there was no point to that, since there were cans in the cabinet. I gave a shrug, and poured the can of chicken noodle soup into a bowl, put plastic wrap on it, and stuck it in the fridge that way Karkat would just have to grab it and heat it up. I even left a sticky note on the fridge telling him about the food.

Once I finished all of that I made my way to the bus stop where it all actually started.

As I saw the bus come into view I stuffed my hands into the red pockets of my sweatshirt and got on. I decided to sit in that one seat at the back of the bus that looked like it was split in half to fit only one person. Luckily for me I am one of the few people the bus driver has to pick up first, so the seat was free. As I sat down I caught a glimpse of how hard it was raining, and boy was it raining hard. Typical really considering where I live. It rains like crazy here. I gave a small sigh and pulled my iPod and headphones out of my hoodie pockets. I rarely listen to music, because of how triggering a lot of it is, but being stuck with my brother I couldn't help but like at least some of the music. I would never admit it out loud, but Karkat knows very well that I like some of the songs that he listens to. The band that I tend to like the most though is Skillet, since they were a Christian rock band, and my father, brother, and I attend church every Sunday. As I scrolled through their music albums that I had bought, I settled putting the thing on shuffle, and I locked the screen and shoved it back into my hoodie pocket. I then decided that I would lay my head against the window, and close my eyes. I knew that I wouldn't be on the bus long, but I was very tired.

I wasn't sure how we had ended up into the situation that we were now in, but the moment I felt the bus swerve off the road quickly I had jerked awake clinging to the seat for dear life. I could hear everyone's screams as we rolled down a hill, and soon there was a loud splash and I saw that the bus was sinking. I was frozen in fear as I watched everyone around me scream and bang on the windows in attempt to get them open. I came back to my senses when I felt my pants start to get drenched in water. My eyes looked around frantically as I began to hyperventilate and bang on the window beside me. I was in so much panic that when I heard something break open I ignored it completely. It never registered to me that someone had broken a window and may or may not have successfully gotten out. I felt so light-headed by that point, and I was starting to claw at the windows, breaking my nails so badly that they had begun to bleed. When had I started screaming?

I am quick to register that I am practically sobbing by that point. I stumble back and hit the ground, ignoring people stepping on me or tripping over me to get to the other side of the bus. I take one look around me. I couldn't tell if the bus had stopped sinking or not, but I was pretty sure that no one had gotten out. After all, the windows were too small to. No one had given up yet, despite the fact that they were all almost waist-high in water. Why hadn't they given up yet? There was no way that we were getting out.

I get up on to the seat that my back is against, and I lie down on it, curling my legs close to my stomach. I had given up on everything at that point. My hands clutch the sides of my head, tugging at my messy wet black locks, and I sob. I sob loudly, and it sounds like a mix of screaming and crying all together. My throat hurts, my eyes hurt, and everything hurts.

"Daddyyyyy! Daaaaaaad!" I start crying out as I feel the water get higher now. The pleas for my father soon mix into pleas for my brother.

I felt the water reach my back and I cried harder. I pulled at hair harder, and I pray to god that I survive. How could I die like this? I wonder if I hadn't panicked so much if I could have gotten out.

It felt like hours when the bus completely flooded. I was holding my last breath, and it was then that I noticed that my iPod was still going. I had recognized the song as 'Falling Inside the Black' by Skillet. That's what this all was. I was drowning and there was nothing I could do about it.

I want my father, I want my brother, I want my friends, and I want to breathe so badly.

Please let me get out, I want to graduate and grow old. I want to get married; I want to have a kid, so please. Please God, give me a sign, and please help me, please, please, please.

Please, I don't want to die.

_Please._


End file.
